The present invention relates to apparatus for removably attaching electro-surgical electrodes to apparatus which interfaces with electro-surgical signal generators. More particularly, the present invention relates to electro-surgical electrode retaining chucks for interfacing with a retaining handle so that the electrode can be used passively for some purposes and/or for electro-surgical procedures.
The development of electro-surgical signal generators for providing various functions to the surgeon has been followed with development of apparatus which can establish a manual interface between these signal generators and the electrode as is described in detail in the copending application entitled Improved Electro-Surgical Instrument by Esty and Taylor. Further, it has been desirable in many circumstances to have the electrode useful for passive surgical procedures as well as to be available for electro-surgical functions. It has also been recognized that different surgical tools are required for many surgical procedures and thus there is a need for a common interface handle and an arrangement for replacing the particular electrode attached to that handle as the need dictates.
A typical prior art arrangement is to provide a recess at the end of a cylindrical holder with the electrode merely being force-fit into that slot. An arrangement for providing such a function is shown incidentally in copending application by J. W. Jarrard entitled Switching Device for Electro-Surgical Instruments, Ser. No. 315,678, filed Dec. 15, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,241, and assigned to the same assignee as this application. Another arrangement with a slotted retaining collar is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,814 by Lackey, et al. Yet another arrangement for providing a replaceable electrode through a threaded cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,001 by Anderson, et al. Such devices suffer from several disadvantages. For instance, stresses from usage of the electrode are transferred directly to the electrical contact at the retaining handle thus tending to degrade the electrical connection over a period of time. Further, they do not provide adequate support against unintended rotation of the electrode during usage particularly after use in many electro-surgical procedures. Still further, the insulation around the base of the electrode frequently becomes weakened from usage thereby exposing the user to burns when the handle must be gripped near the electrode and also hazards burns at the wound edge. Another disadvantage is that the electrodes are difficult to pick up and insert or remove from the handle especially when surgical gloves are being worn. In addition, the opening at the end of the handle where the electrode is inserted is exposed to seepage thereinto by contaminants such as blood during use which can disrupt the handle's electrical functions and also cause sterilization problems.